victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:LiveLoveDance
Welcome Hi, welcome to Victorious Roleplaying Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- OneAndOnly0208 (Talk) 18:14, December 24, 2011 Um, yeah, I don't know. I'm still thinking on how.... One idea was to put some stuff on your profile page as the character you're auditioning for. Do you have any suggestions? :) ♥OneAndOnly0208 sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟI • ˙ʎppnq 'ǝƃɐssǝɯ ɐ ǝɯ ǝʌɐǝ˥ • 03:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Hey Marie! I just wanna tell you that you should be working on your profile page now. "The auditionees will put updates (thinking of their own, of course) on their profile pages, and sort of design it like TheSlap pages of their character." :) (If you need help, ask Pretty pink123. She's awesome.) The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 08:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 RE: Tabs Tabs Hi Marie! Okay, here's what you're gonna do for the tabs: User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/Archive1 User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/Archive2 User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/And so on.... The one above will look like this: User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/Archive1 User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/Archive2 User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/And so on.... or maybe you could also add numbering to the tabs: User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/Archive1|3 User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/Archive2|2 User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/And so on....|1 Which will look like this: User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/Archive1|3 User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/Archive2|2 User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/And so on....|1 Just fill make an archive page like "User:Cat'n'Jade DANCE/Archive1" and put updates on it. Codes for the "Cat Valentine's Page" and "Cat's Board" "Cat Valentine's Page" Here's what you do for the Cat Valentine's Page part: TYPE HERE Click here for the fonts you can use and click here for the list of colors you can use. Example: TYPE HERE The one above will look like this: TYPE HERE "Cat's Board Here's what you'll do for the "Cat's Board" part: INSERT HEREBOARD Which'll look like this: INSERT HERE BOARD Hope that helped. :) ☠ Lemme see you put your hearts up. Yeah! If we give a little love 18:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sure, why not? If you don't get the role of Jade, you could continue your character. :) The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 05:39, January 1, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Claimed You are claimed. :) Time to make your . If you wanna know the format, go to Lucy V. Abreen, Rachelle Carla Redford, or Olivia Stewart's character pages. Then you can make your TheSlap Profile. :) The best time to wear a striped sweater, is all the time... 05:45, January 1, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Hey Candace :) I was looking at your slap page, and I noticed you were using your word bubble for your slap updates so I made thes pages for you. You don't have to use them, but here they are anyway. Template:Ava's Newest Updates and Template:AvaUpdates/Archive 1 And this is what they look like. Hope I helped in some way. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 00:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Marie (: MLH (yes MLH, she gets me to her dirty work xD) thinks that you "copied her Fro Yo" post, by replacing it with ducks. Could you just leave her a message to clear all that up? Thanks :) By the way: she wanted me to do it because she didn't want to be rude. [[User:Ant 157349|I like your smile,]][[User talk:Ant 157349| I like your vibe]] but that's not why 19:01, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol. Thank you so much! I can be so clueless sometimes. If you wanna help me make Hope's page, that would be cool! I'll message you for any more help that I need, but now that the making the character is out of the way, I think I know what to do. Love you, and thanks so much!!!! Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 18:05, January 7, 2012 (UTC) ;] Guess who's makin' a Hope Silver page... ;] Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 06:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) alfjkjadlfkja EEP!!! Thanks so much!!! I'm asking Prettypink 'bout the format for theSlap page. I can't wait either!! <333 It's gonna be so much fun!! Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 23:50, January 16, 2012 (UTC) lol. Beastleh... ;] Oooh, I'd love them! Thanks so much! <3 Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 00:01, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...if you wanna do that, sure! That'd be nice. 1. How 'bout this color: #9999FF 2. Show me what it looks like with this color, and I might change it 'cause I'm not too sure what this'll look like. lol. #0000FF 3. I really like the font Century Gothic. 4. Hope's Board is great! btw, thanks so much for helping me with everything- seriously. <3 /second part/ I think it'll look good if it stays the same color as the one above. Background color.... Hmm.. lol. #CC99FF THANKS SO MUCH!!!! Nirenberge213♥ This link is not flammable. So why not give it a click? 00:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC)